


Call Me Baby

by justanotherheller, TheTenaciousAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Closeted Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Flirting, Human Impala (Supernatural), Human Male Impala (Supernatural), Ianpala | Ian Somerhalder as the Impala, Impala Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence, Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherheller/pseuds/justanotherheller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTenaciousAngel/pseuds/TheTenaciousAngel
Summary: Rowena's shenanigans turn the Winchesters' car into a "hot" guy. The brothers try to deal with the situation but it gets super hard for Dean when his car has made it his life's mission to flirt with him and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Human Impala, Dean Winchester/Human Impala, Impala & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 13x12 - human!Impala AU. This happens in 13x12 instead of one of the twin witches making Dean fall in love with her and get her the Black Grimoire for Rowena. Rowena who was killed by Lucifer in the previous season is revealed to be alive here.  
> The human Impala has been described in Ian Somerhalder's image.
> 
> Thank you [ArtEterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtEterna/pseuds/ArtEterna), for beta reading our fic and pointing out all the outrageous grammatical errors

Rowena sniggered as she carefully placed the hex bag under Dean's seat. She wouldn't dare keep it under Sam's. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. She then shut the door of the Impala, her eyes sweeping the parking lot of the diner once more. She took a piece of cloth out of her sparkling pink purse that matched her tight-fitting gown and quickly wiped off the oily fingerprints she left on the window of the car. Tucking the cloth back into her purse, she slowly backed away and searched the ground to see if any of the sequins from her dress have fallen off or not. The Winchesters would sniff her out if she even left an eyelash behind. Smiling proudly at her good work, she tossed a ginger lock over her shoulder and strutted away, hair bouncing behind her, from the diner. It was an easy job. All she had to worry about was to stay out of their sight, which again, was an easy job. Now she just had to wait until they got back to the bunker, and the hex bag would do the rest.

* * *

"Hey!" 

Dean poked Sam hard on his shoulder. Sam scrunched his face at Dean. 

"How many times have I told you not to poke me like that?" 

Sam stood up roughly and the chair scraped loudly on the bunker's floor. 

"Sorry, princess," Dean muttered under his breath and followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe as he opened the refrigerator.

"We're out of pizza," Sam's head dropped and he sighed.

"Then go get some,” Dean ordered.

Just as he turned around, Sam saw the keys of the Impala flying towards him and he caught them. 

Dean walked back into his room as Sam went out, to get back on porn surfing. He had stopped watching it sometime back but he was bored and thought a minor relapse wouldn't hurt. He played a video but it was taking forever to load. His eyes snapped open and he realized that he had slept through the first two minutes of the video and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was Sam calling out for him that snapped him awake. He quickly jumped off his bed and rushed out, gun drawn out, only to find Sam pacing around the map table and a pale and slender, yet slightly built dark-haired man leaning on it, with his back turned to him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and tight black jeans. His head slowly turned to his side revealing his sharp jawline, as he heard Dean's footsteps.

Hearing the movement, Sam's head quickly snapped to Dean and rushed over to him. "You won't believe this." He pushed Dean farther away from the man so that they could have a private chat.

"Sam, who the hell is that?"

Dean swatted Sam's arm away and Sam huffed as he glanced back at the dark-haired man, who now had a smug smile on his face. Dean frowned disapprovingly at him and then at Sam.

"I told you to bring pizza. Not your boyfriend."

"Shut up! Promise me you won't freak out ok?"

Dean looked at Sam suspiciously.

"That's uh... _He_! He's our car... I think." Sam swallowed.

Dean's eyebrows shot up. He knew Dean wouldn't believe him. And that's exactly what happened.

"Yeah, right!" Dean scoffed and walked past Sam to the "Impala" guy. The thought itself made Dean want to break into a fit of giggles.

"Look, I don't know what you told Sam, here. But that bullshit's not gonna work on me. So why don't you get your ass off that table and tell us who the hell you really are?"

The man smiled dismissively at Dean's rough tone, jumped off the table, and sauntered towards him. He was getting a bit too close but Dean didn't want to step back. He'd be letting his guard down if he did. As he came closer, Dean saw that the guy had icy blue eyes. Not the warm kind of blue Castiel did. It was sort of unsettling. He was now standing so close to Dean that he could practically smell the dude. And surprisingly, he smelled like the impala.

"I'm your Baby." He whispered and Dean jumped back a little.

His voice was so damn low. Dean did not want to call that light growl in his voice sexy but that's what it was and he knew it. He gave Sam a panicked glance and Sam stepped forward and pulled Dean away again.

"Just listen to me alright?" Dean studied him for a moment and then nodded.

After sighing with relief, Sam took a deep breath and started.

"I went to our garage and found this guy lying flat on his back on the floor just staring at the ceiling. He called me Sammy and then sat up apologizing for turning out to look like a human. Our whole arsenal was scattered outside and there was no sign of the car. He was just there. And the garage was locked."

Sam was now eyeing the guy intensely. But he seemed a little tense now. There was no way anyone could get into the garage. It was the Men of Letters' bunker for God’s sake! And this guy... he did smell like their car. And the way he looked at the brothers. It was like he knew them all too well.

"Dude, even if he is our car, shouldn't he be a little old and wrinkly? I mean, he's over 50 years…" Dean tried knocking some sense into Sam, and himself, but the Impala guy's laughter cut him off.

"I'm a car, son. I was born like this and I'm gonna die looking this good too." He paused. "Well, maybe a little dented or something but I'm not going grey. Ever."

Both brothers studied him as he strode over to them and stood before them smiling with his hands tucked in his pocket. Dean suddenly had an idea. If he really is Baby, then he must know something only the brothers know, right? Dean stepped forward, standing tall, his chest puffed, trying to look tough and intimidating, but all that guy did was look him straight in the eye with that stupid bitchy smirk on his face.

"How do we know that you are Baby for real?"

The guy squinted at Dean and hummed in thought. "Remember that one time you winced as you sat in me. You know that morning in that parking lot outside that one bar. The one you'd been eyeing for some time?"

Dean stared at him in shock. He couldn't even breathe. Mistakes were made that night. Well, "mistakes" was just a label.

"You know, that bar for exclusively for ho..."

"Okay, Okay! Shut up. I believe you!" Dean yelled and then sneaked a look at a confused Sam and swallowed down his panic.

Sam cleared his throat. "How'd you... become a human..? Wait... What do we call you?"

"You can call me Baby" which earned him an eye roll from Dean. "or, Impala. Maybe even Chevy ." he shrugged.

"Chevy's good" Dean nodded.

"I'm still your Baby." He sneered. "Not when you're a guy, you’re not." Dean put his foot down.

"Sam, to answer your first question, I don't know. Actually, I only remember what I've seen when the key's in my ignition" Chevy grimaced. "And, Dean. Come on," he stepped ridiculously close to Dean again. "You and I both know you're not _that_ straight", he pouted.

Dean steps back yet again and huffs in embarrassment giving Sam a pleading look. Sam quickly stepped in "Hey Chevy, uh. Why don't you uh... go and sit at the table. We'll be back in a sec."

Chevy looked genuinely confused for a moment. Probably because most of their brotherly bonding moment happened when they were in or around him. Choosing to stay away from him was something that had never happened before. But the boys were complicated. He knew this more than anyone else alive or dead, so he walked away scanning the walls and floor of the bunker. The bunker they've been talking so much about but he never got to see until now.

"Dude, that's my car!" Dean hissed.

"I know" Sam huffed, tearing his eyes away from Chevy.

"He looks like one of those.... one of those hot vampire guys from cheesy romance-horror TV shows" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"You think he's hot?" Sam chuckled and Dean gave him the classic Winchester bitch face and Sam dropped it. He was lost in thought for a moment but spoke up as it hit him.

"Witchcraft?"

Dean nodded "Definitely. But Rowena's toast. Literal toast. Who else could it be?"

"This is almost Rowena level magic. We need back up. I'm gonna ring up Castiel. You uh... keep him busy or... whatever." Sam clapped his shoulder and hurried away.

An awkward silence befell the bunker. This "Chevy" guy is nothing like he's ever seen. He is undeniably hot but admitting that is not gay... right? Dean tried shaking away that thought but with him being all flirty, it wasn't an easy job. Dean wasn't attracted to him or anything. That's just ridiculous. Dean is as straight as straight men can get. This guy was a couple of inches shorter than him. If he were gay, he was sure he'd only be attracted to a guy as tall as him, with a much deeper voice and warm blue eyes; not cold icy ones. And the hair wouldn't be that combed down and dark. It'd be a bit unruly and a tad lighter. This guy wouldn't be his type... if he was gay.

He realized that Chevy had caught him staring and was now smirking at him. It didn't seem like a smirk anymore. His face seemed to be stuck that way. Maybe that's just how his smile was. He slowly walked over to Chevy and leaned on the map table beside him. Before Dean could ask anything he suddenly started nodding.

"Yes, I really am your car. You want more proof?" he leaned closer to Dean with a raised eyebrow. Dean huffed a laugh. "Please don't tell me my car’s got a thing for me or something." He put it out there like a joke. But Chevy knew it wasn't.

"Trust me, kid. I don't." he clicked his tongue winking "It would be totally weird if I did, I practically raised you." he chuckled.

Dean had an 'excuse me, bitch' look on his face but it quickly faded away as he realized that the Impala was more of a parent to them than John or Mary ever was. Mary didn't get the chance but John had no excuse. Chevy would know. Because Chevy was there. The silence between them lingered for a while more until Chevy broke it.

"I miss him too, you know. John. He wasn't a darling, sure. But he took care of me. Not that you don't. You're really good at it too. But I miss him just the same." a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he looked away.

Dean watched him as his eyes went over the railings that led to the front door. Okay, so he's not half bad. Looked like he really did miss John and the way he talked to the boys was like he'd known them since they were on all fours. But something wasn't right about this. Their car can't just turn human one fine evening and they can't just let him hang out with them.

Chevy breaks the silence again "Where's Sam?"

Suddenly they hear a click and they both look up to see the front door swing open and Castiel stepping in, dragging not-so-pleased Rowena behind him. One look at Chevy and Castiel is storming down the stairs. His angel blade slides out from his sleeve and he flips it and was almost about to charge at Chevy when Dean hopped off the table and pushed himself against Castiel.

"Woah Woah Woah! Cool down, buddy. You gonna stab my Baby, Cas?" Dean instantly regrets asking that question.

He can hear Chevy's sniggering from behind and Castiel is squinting at him with his classic head tilt.

"You know what I mean."

Castiel squinted harder. "Is this your...This is your... Baby...?"

"Uh...yeah. His name's… Chevy," It was Dean's turn to be confused now. He just couldn't figure out why Castiel would be so unsettled with his car turning out to look like this guy.

“Rowena?” Nothing was making any sense to Dean now. Chevy was a human, Castiel was hurt for some goddamn reason and now there’s a very much alive Rowena in iron cuffs.

"Cas!" Sam rushes over to Castiel, flashing a quick weird glance at Chevy. "This is uh... This is our car. He's a human now. We're assuming witchcraft. We don't really know what to do. Sorry for the weird phone call, by the way. I was freaking out a bit.” He then notices a tiny hand rise from behind Castiel, and then a head peaking at him over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Hello, Samuel” Rowena cooed.

“How the hell are you alive? Lucifer told us he killed you.”

Rowena threw her ginger hair over her shoulder and answered loftily, “My dear boy, I survived all these years by taking many a precaution against death. It would take more than the devil to kill me.”

Not wanting to give her the pleasure of seeing his annoyed face or mild amusement, Sam ignores her, turns to Castiel's, and says, “Good job with Rowena, Cas. Where did you find her?"

Castiel shook away his relieved look as Sam spoke to him and a strange realization hit Dean. Castiel didn't know who Chevy was. That's why he had charged at him with the blade. Oh, and that's why he looked confused when Dean called him 'Baby'. What Dean couldn't figure out was why that mildly hurt look flashed on his face after he called Chevy 'Baby'.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Castiel’s reply.

"I found her in a nearby café flirting with an American banker who sold his soul 9 years ago."  
They all turned and looked at her.

She shrugged and said, "What? I am a woman of fine taste. I like men with fine taste and money."

Dean chose to ignore her. Castiel asked her roughly, "Did you do this? Did you change Dean's car?"

"Oh please," She scoffed, "I've had more than enough of two Winchester boys and a wayward angel. Why on earth would I want to increase your number?"  
"Well, can you fix it?" Dean asked, exasperated.

Rowena smirked "There’s nothing in the world magic can’t do, my boy. But I’ll need a special book which I know is lying around here somewhere. Transformation spells can be quite tricky, my dearie. You'll need a talented witch like myself to do your dirty work." She said haughtily. "Now be a darling and fetch me the Black Grimoire, Samuel."

Sam threw a glare at her and went to the library to get the book.

"I must say, I really don't see what you're complaining about though. He is so... seductive." Rowena said dreamily while walking towards Chevy. "Those eyes... those lips... hmmm..."

"Okay!" Dean stopped Rowena by grabbing her elbow and yanked her away from Chevy.

"You can go help Sam with the book," He gently shoved her  
towards the library and Rowena brushed the sleeve of her dress as if she was touched by some filth, walking to the library, muttering under her breath.  
Dean turned towards Castiel and Chevy only to find them inches apart. Castiel was clearly uncomfortable but was trying his best not to give into it and Chevy was enjoying Castiel’s discomfort. Dean, for some reason, suddenly felt a stab of jealousy.

"Hey, we didn't get to meet officially. I'm Dean's Baby." Chevy held out a hand.

Dean groaned and Castiel narrowed his eyes. For some reason, this guy bothered him. Especially when he introduced himself as Dean's baby. They both squint challengingly at each other with clenched jaws for a while. Castiel was towering over Chevy, feeling tall for once in a long time. Castiel moved back and held out his two fingers before Chevy. He sighed, releasing the built-up irritation inside of him, and tried to play nice. 

"If you'd allow me, I could see what might have turned you human" he offered.

Chevy hesitated for a moment but then said "Anything for you, sweetheart." He winked and Castiel pressed his fingers onto his forehead. It did not even take him a second to do his angelic scanning thingy. Why would it take time? The guy wasn’t even fully human.

"It's a hex bag. It's in his abdomen."

"I knew it", Dean growled. "ROWENA!" He bellowed, startling Castiel and Chevy.

Rowena who was about to enter the room with Sam froze. "Cas sensed hex bags in Chevy. You did this to my Baby!” he growled.

"My, my. Is this how you treat the people who try to help you? Let me ask you, something Dean, am I the only witch you pissed off? Even my son would like nothing more than to have you boys running around in circles." She spat.

Something stirred inside Dean. Rowena didn’t know what had happened to Crowley in the apocalypse world. Dean eyed Sam, who gave him a disapproving look. Right. Now was not the time to tell her. They had to fix this situation first.

“Maybe, but you’re the only one powerful enough to pull this off.” 

She rolled her eyes. Turning to Sam she said, "I need some special ingredients for the spell. Here, I have made a list. Go get them." She handed him the list and waved him off. Sam took a quick look at it and realized that most of the ingredients were not available at hand. 

"We don’t have all of these in the bunker, Dean. I'll need the keys to the uh…", Sam trailed off as he saw Chevy’s raised eyebrow.  
For a moment he had forgotten that the Impala wasn’t exactly in tip-top condition to be giving him a ride.

“I’ll just… take one of the other cars…” 

Sam walked past them giving Chevy an apologetic look. Chevy knew that he wasn’t exactly a car right now. But choosing another car while he was right there with them might have made him feel a bit jealous and even a little hurt.

Trying to avoid Sam’s awkward strides away from them, Dean turns his attention to Chevy only to find him standing too close to Castiel. Like before, he looked uncomfortable and narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Your eyes are like super blue. It's so beautiful" Chevy marveled, staring into Castiel's eyes.

He blinked in surprise and took a step back from Chevy. The sexual tension in the air was starting to suffocate Dean.

"Dean, I think you should give your car ‘the talk’,” Castiel suggested.

"The talk?" asked Dean, confused. Castiel has never stood this close to anyone but him and the two inches of air between them was killing him a little bit inside. "Personal space, Dean!" Castiel sounded frustrated.

It took a moment to realized that Castiel was talking about giving Chevy 'the talk' on personal space. The one he gave Castiel long ago.

"Personal space? Pfft... Dean's hands have been all over me. Personal space means nothing to us, right babe?" Chevy gave Dean another one of his winks and this time, he felt his ears burning up. He knew that he was definitely blushing.

"That does not mean you get to touch or stand too close to _him_ , you get that?" Dean stepped in and looked at Chevy disapprovingly.

"You know, you should give the angel over here a chance to work his magic fingers on you. I'm sure it will feel almost like...” he paused to lick his lips, with his eyes still on Castiel. “Heaven" Chevy’s eyes flick to Dean’s. Dean’s face felt like it was on fire.

"I already have. I was the one who put him together after I raised him from perdition." Cas said through gritted teeth. "I've touched every inch of his..."

"Hey Chevy, can I have a word?" Dean blurted out before he could say anything more, even though he didn't know what he should say to Chevy. His sole purpose was to get him away from Castiel. And as he feared, Chevy knew that.

"Don't go anywhere. Be right back." Chevy said, winking. Castiel's eyes went wide in surprise and then narrowed. Chevy’s tone then goes from flirtatious to bitchy.

"Quick question, Dean. Me or Cas?" Both of them turn to look at Dean. "Does it matter?" Dean choked out, and Chevy started walking over to him. It seemed like making everyone uncomfortable was his ultimate goal. Maybe sitting in a garage lately rather than under the stars in a parking lot can do that to cars.  
"What's up, buttercup?" Chevy asked, slightly raising his voice so that both of them wouldn't miss out his tone and stood a bit too close to Dean. He didn't like that at all. Neither did the angel by the look on his face.

Dean stood his ground and glared at Chevy. "For all I know, you could just be a psychic. We've met real powerful ones."

"Oh, that old man at the mental asylum who watched too much cartoon. I know." he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not."

"Prove it, then," said Castiel sharply. 

Chevy rolled his eyes again as he fished out the small army man out of his pocket along with a red piece of Lego.

"What is that?" Castiel didn't recognize it but Dean did. He knew what they were and what Chevy having them on him meant. "Well, if this isn't proof enough, then here goes nothing." he shoved those back into the pocket of his black jeans and lifted the left side of his shirt up. Both the brother and the angel gaped at the scar along his ribs. It was the boys' initials they had etched on the car when they were kids. He dropped the shirt and stared coldly and Castiel considered Dean, who flashed Chevy an apologetic look.  
Dean’s face was proof enough for him that this man indeed was the Impala.

“Now that we’re on the topic of scars and whatnot, I heard you left a certain handprint on ken doll here when you "raised him from perdition".” He mocked Castiel with a gravelly voice and air quotes. “I bet I could give you some better marks than that, you know,” Chevy said seductively still peering into his blue eyes.

"Jesus friggin’ Christ, just stop!" Dean groaned rubbing his palm over his face. He was tired and frustrated and was starting to feel the beginning of a pounding headache.

"Oh please don't. I haven't had this fun in a long time." Rowena giggled. "Not even the Kardashians are this entertaining."

Dean glared at her. “Why did you do this, Rowena? What the hell do you want?”

Rowena huffed dramatically. “You really think _I_ was the one who brought this upon you boys?” She took in a deep breath. “I should have known better than to help two numbnuts of an excuse of hunters.” Her lips quivered as emotions of hurt and betrayal danced over her face.

Dean stood there unfazed by her performance giving her nothing but a cold stare.

“Fine!” she sighed with her eyes closed. “I did it. I turned your precious car.” She admitted and looked up to meet Dean’s furious eyes.

“But…” She took a few steps away from Dean in a way that wouldn’t seem like she was trying to put more distance between them. “It’s temporary.” Seeing that this explanation wasn’t enough for the man, she went on. “I just needed him to get me The Black Grimoire for a wee spell. I was going to return it, I swear.” She held up her hands defensively.

Dean did not believe her. He turned away from her dismissively and she received the message.

She rolled her eyes and said "I'll go sit in the library and wait for the giant, then." She trotted away from them." Go keep an eye on her, Cas. I don't want her wandering around in here." Giving him a firm nod, Castiel started to move.

"I'll go with you," Chevy said smirking behind his back, and started to follow him. "Not so fast." Dean stopped him. "We need to talk."

"Don't tell me you're about to give me the 'personal space' ." Chevy snorted. " 'Cause that’ll be awkward."

Dean was about to give him a piece of his mind when the front door opened and Sam walked in.  
"That was fast," said Dean, impressed.

“Yeah. New voodoo shop opened last week just a few miles down the road.”Sam raised the small shopping bag in his hand.  
Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Convenient, huh?” Sam left out a half excited laugh.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Dean moved to the library.

"What's the rush, guys? I thought you guys loved me," Chevy poutied, as he followed Sam and Dean into the library.

"No offense buddy, but you’re a giant pain in the ass," Dean said without looking at Chevy.

"So you were lying to me about my comfy seating, huh?" Having earned no reaction from the boys, he went back to prodding Dean.

"Why, is it because I'm hitting on the angel? Someone's jealous." Chevy sang.

Sam stepped in. "Look, you’ve been our home more than any other place in this world ever has. What Dean meant was that we prefer you as a car and not as a human. We want our car to _be_ a car."

Chevy gave them a half-hearted eye roll. Suddenly there were no snarky remarks at the tip of his tongue.

As they stepped into the library, Rowena stood up. Sam gave her the stuff she wanted, and unlocked her iron handcuffs. Castiel moved to carefully place Dean between himself and Chevy.

"What about the hex bag? Do we have to retrieve it from inside him or will this spell of yours cancel its mystical energy?." Castiel inquired. 

Before Rowena could respond, Chevy caught everybody’s attention with a loud sigh."Actually, there are two. Not that it matters anyway."

Suddenly, a punch is thrown to the angel's face and his node just starts friggin’ bleeding. Chevy was unbelievably strong. Well, why wouldn't he be? He was still partly car. Not wholly human. Dean's eyes caught an empty beer bottle under the table and quickly grabbed it and smashed it on Chevy's head. The guy didn’t bleed a drop. The gash on his face only revealed the metallic skull beneath his skin, and it did nothing but piss him off. Dean still stood there processing that he just scraped the paint off hisbaby as he received a blow to his gut and felt a few ribs crack as he dropped down rolling with pain.

he quickly looked up at hearing two gun shots to find Sam frozen with his eyes almost popping out of his head, as Chevy stood there unmoved. Dean tried scrambling onto his feet as Chevy advanced on Sam but Castiel stabbed him in his back with his angel blade. As he pulled it out, they could hear the metal scraping against the blade and he dropped on his knees with some liquid started pouring out of the hole that looked nothing like a stab wound.

"He bleeds gasoline?" Dean wheezed as he slowly pulled himself up. He definitely cracked more than two ribs. Just when they thought it was over, Chevy snarled and threw Sam against the wall and in one swift motion pinned Castiel onto the floor. He almost sounded like he was revving up as he dug his fingers into Castiel's neck and thin streams of blood started trickling down his skin. Chevy was going to rip Castiel's throat out and there was nothing Dean could do about it. 

Meanwhile, Rowena had started chanting, throwing ingredient after ingredient into a wooden bowl and a faint purple smoke rose from it. She didn't expect this turn of events. Even with Nadya's codex, the Book of the Damned was pretty confusing and hard to decipher. The first hex bag was for turning the car into a human and the other one was meant to give her control over him. But with the grand Coven’s binding spell over her still being active, she did not have the power reach to grab Chevy’s wheel. She was hoping to get the Black Grimoire so that she can perform the spell that can break the same binding spell placed on her by the Grand Coven that was now keeping her from stopping Chevy.

As much as she thinks the Winchester boys a royal pain in her star-studded sparkly ass, she needed them; Especially with Lucifer in the wind. Death at the hands of the Devil who likes to play with his food was not a party she’d like to go to. To make it worse, the boys have started to grow on her. They may foil her plans a bit too often when push came to shove, they were trustworthy and no matter how much power she draws from the Book of the Damned when it comes to Lucifer, her bet was on the brothers.

As the last ingredient, she throws in a lock of her hair and everything in the bowl lights up in purple flames. With one flick of her hand, Chevy is thrown away from Castiel to lie limply on his face. 

Rowena sighed in relief. Dean winced a little as Castiel flipped him onto his back and gutted him open with the angel blade to yank out the hex bags. Yes, he did turn out to be a dick but he was his Baby after all.

"Take him outside or you'll have a full size car right in the middle of this room in just a few minutes," Rowena said urgently.

On hearing this, Castiel hurriedly scoops Chevy off the floor and throws him over the shoulder, and carries him outside. Neither of the brothers offers any help. Both were pretty beaten up and Castiel was clearly the only one who could lift something as heavy as a car, being an angel and all. Sam stayed in with Rowena while Dean painfully tailed the angel to the garage.

Rowena and Sam were the only ones left in the bunker now.

“We need to talk,” Sam sighed.

* * *

Chevy was nothing but a groaning mess by now. Castiel carefully placed him on his parking spot and turned to cup Dean's cheek with one hand. He leaned into his touch a bit but it got awkward once he realized Castiel was just healing him. He said that it wasn't safe to leave Sam alone with Rowena and left hurriedly. Dean slowly sat down near Chevy and watched his slow breathing.

He sure wasn't 'bleeding' gasoline. Castiel had just stabbed him in his fuel tank and now he was almost out of gas. And to Dean's relief, he just looked like he was about to fall asleep and not die. That should explain the tiredness, right? Cars can’t die now, can they?

"I'm not a bitch. Wasn't me. It was the hex bag.” Chevy cleared his throat. “You knew that right?" he groaned.

"Figured" Dean muttered. "What was all that flirting with Cas about?" He didn't mean to ask this, but no one was around to judge, so he went with it.

"Well, he’s got a nice butt." Chevy laughed and so did Dean. "And I kinda wanted to see you come out. Been waiting on it actually," Chevy said drowsily. He was on the verge of passing out."You like the angel... you know you do. And everyone knows he does too. Everyone... Ask Sam..." his eyes fluttered close as he slowly trailed off. A pang of worry hit Dean. 

Those stab wounds would look so much bigger and worse on him as a car. There was pretty much nothing Dean could do to fix him up now. Out of everything in his life, he never thought he'd have to lose the Impala. People could die... but the car was supposed to stay, right? Whatever happened to Baby, Dean could always restore it back to its full glory. It was supposed to be that one thing that stays with him till the end of the line.

"Hey!" he lightly nudged Chevy but he didn't move. And the breathing had stopped too. And then he realized that he lost his Baby too.

"Dean," he heard Sam's exhausted voice from behind. "So get this. Rowena told me the hex bag did turn him into a guy but she is sure that nothing would happen to his uh... his real form or whatever. And him going nuts wasn’t entirely her fault. We just got to give it some time, and it'll look as good as new."

Dean felt a weight lift off his heart and let out a long breath of relief. But still sat there on the floor watching him intently, replaying what he just told him. He asked him to come out. If that's what Baby wants, he'll give him that.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked as he stood up. Apparently, he had healed Sam up too. "He left. Said he's got somewhere else to be," Dean was a bit annoyed that he had ghosted him, but he was his own man; Free will and all. He just had to wait till the next time he meets his angel. The only thing his Baby has asked of him is to come out. He was definitely going to do it. He promised himslef and his car that the next time he sees Cas, he'll definitely make a move.

But when the time came, he hesitated. And then again and yet again. He passed up every chance he got to confess, thinking that he'd get a better one sooner or later. Little did he know that it won’t be long until, he'd be sitting on the floor of the bunker, falling apart and regretting every second of his life he told himself "next time…”


End file.
